


Coffee and County Lines

by TinyBat



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison has some words for Stiles about how he's breaking in the newest member of the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and County Lines

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends and I came up with Allison/Graham over text message and became fixated on it. Along with Stallison it's one of our favorite Allison ships. We tried to establish a working canon within an AU of why Graham was in Beacon Hills, how much he knows about the people he meets, and how much the people he meets know about him.
> 
> This particular AU features an aged up Beacon Hills cast, post college and maybe a year or two into their chosen careers. The OUAT aspect is AU post season 1 with the obvious change being that Graham isn't dead. Emma just sends him out of town because it's in his best interests to be away from Regina because the curse is completely broken.

An earth shatteringly loud pounding on his already much abused door woke Stiles out of a dead sleep. His whole body ached, even his teeth. He had been previously unaware that teeth could hurt. What had he done last night? He had clocked out from the station and then he went out for a few beers with some of the others. It was their thing. Their thing never included hangovers that made the room spin and the ground shake.

"Stiles! You open this door right now or I swear i’m breaking it down!" were the words accompanying the pounding in what sounded like the "absolutely furious" tone of Allison Argent. She had many tones, and the select few of which were unpleasant were very unpleasant indeed. If it was Allison yelling, something had gone very wrong and he just wasn’t awake enough to remember it. He stumbled over to the doorway and fumbled with the knob, swinging it open to face a truly frightening Allison holding two very large coffees.

She pushed past him and closed the door sharply, making his head throb and ache. Making her way to his battered excuse for a kitchen table she sat down and waited for him to make the chair across from her his destination.

"Do you want to tell me why Graham showed up at my office this morning with donuts, a split lip, and a hangover that could kill an elephant?" inquired the seething brunette, passing Stiles his coffee and glaring. That’s right, he and the boys had taken the new deputy out for drinks to celebrate his first full week on the job. Graham Humbert was a professional drinker and he had a fondness for whiskey Stiles hadn’t come across in too many people. It wasn’t a bad quality for a seemingly solid guy like him to have and since it didn’t interfere with his work, it was all good. Stiles however hated whiskey, as he’d had a few unpleasant incidents in high school but opted to buy a few rounds after the other officers trickled out. 

The recollection of the amber liquid being poured over ice and the smell mixing with the stale beer, sweat, and smoke aroma of all truly good dives made Stiles gag. His stomach was churning and Allison just sat across from him, watching now with a smirk on her lovely and oh so pink lips.

She knew, and she wanted him to feel guilty. Like most exes, Allison had an acute awareness of exactly what was going through his head right now and she was planning to hold it over him. They had made a great couple but ultimately they decided that they could just settle for being the kind of friends that made everyone else talk behind their backs.

Part of him would always be in love with her but Allison was a force or nature and she couldn’t be tied down. Her ferocity was part of why things ended, the intensity of her drive and how her upbringing affected it made him worry for her health. It had taken a few months until they could look at each other again without him needing to have concerns about knives.

"No, but since this case we’re working falls under your jurisdiction too, i’ll have to learn to be more forthcoming. Me and a few of the guys took him out to celebrate his first week. Dad clocked out early to go bring Melissa dinner and couldn’t join us." Stiles paused to take a sip of his coffee, black with two sugars. Strong and just a little bit sweet, it was perfect. He turned the cardboard cup in a circle a few times before continuing.

"I stayed behind to give him the unofficial Welcome To Beacon Hills, Here’s Your Wolfsbane talk. He took it surprisingly well. I was just getting to the point where I was explaining the Hunters Treaty when this gorgeous blonde comes up with her friend and they start talking to us and…" Allison had raised her hand for silence and Stiles could see the wheels turning behind her amused gaze.

"So you used Graham Humbert, the new deputy sheriff , and probably the most relaxed newly informed person ever as your wingman? How does that get him hit in the face?"

"That gets him hit in the face because we were demonstrating a defensive concept to the girls and I forgot to pull the punch. He’s fast though Allison. Like Hunter fast! I’ve only ever seen you move like he does." He downed the rest of his coffee and got up to throw it away as Allison mulled over this new information. 

"You’re both idiots then. That is odd though. Where did you say he transferred from?"

Stiles ambled back over to the table and stretched, yawning and draping an arm over the back of his worn chair. “Some place called Storybrooke. It’s in Maine. His boss recommended him. Dad knows her from way back evidently, she came out here to do some bounty hunting. She said something about how things had gotten a little too intense for him and that she was hoping he could make a hole to drop Graham into.” It was now Allison’s turn to down her coffee and she pulled the sleeve off the cup, pulling it apart at the seam as she listened.

"She also said that he might be a little cagey about the circumstances of his move and that he’s not the most open of guys so he might not be cool with talking about his past, but that he’s a great officer and she trusts him implicitly. Something about a heart condition too though and that strain might be unhealthy; also great with animals and an expert tracker which is why Dad has him working with you right off."

Allison worked with Fish and Wildlife Services because it was the easiest way to track any Alpha problems and other bizarre occurrences. Animals were remarkably sensitive to such things and it gave Allison a new focus for her energies. She stayed local since there was what was essentially an unofficial outpost in Beacon Hills, a way station for all sorts of weirdness. Good at her job, determined, and almost supernaturally intuitive; her bosses allowed her to do her own thing. Her father supplied them with guns, and he was one scary son of a bitch. The Beacon Hills Argents were not to be messed with.

"Wow, so maybe calling him and asking about coffee wasn’t a great idea then…"

They’d shared a few bedmates so Stiles knew what she was implying. Graham was the type Allison hated admitting she had. He was mostly fine with it, though a small twinge of jealousy made itself known but he buried deep in his chest and pressed on with a shrug. He hadn’t been territorial, Allison wouldn’t brook bullshit from anyone, especially whomever they brought to bed so what she wanted to do as a single woman was her prerogative.

"Maybe, don’t do that amazing thing with your tongue just yet. Coffee and the discussing of the scary as hell claw marks and tracks out in the woods is fine. Have Derek or Scott found anything yet?"

The two Alphas were doing perimeter runs, with Scott venturing out into the surrounding counties to double check. They had separate packs, or at least maintained that they had separate backs but really, on football nights everyone ended up in Stiles’ cramped apartment. Derek had an unofficial relationship with both the local Police Department and Fish and Wildlife Services. He kept them informed of what they needed to know should something otherworldly occur and Scott provided a buffer, as he wasn’t in possession of a criminal record. 

"No, nothing hugely important yet. Derek did mention that he smelled something strange though. Definitely more wolf than human but there was human in there and it confused him. Scott thinks it’s what’s making the tracks. It doesn’t seem dangerous, but it is looking for something. It’s also female and huge.”

Allison slumped back in her chair and yawned hugely. The files she had been given were bizarre even for Beacon Hills, Derek’s intel just muddied the waters further. Between Graham being ridiculously charming and bringing her donuts for waking her up so early this morning, and the abnormally large tracks she had poured over photos of, sleep hadn’t been on the menu. She did have enough energy to reach over and playfully swat Stiles across the shoulder. That thing she did with her tongue was strictly 6th date material. Stiles had only gotten it at 4 because he was Stiles and they’d been friends for years.

"Allison Elizabeth Argent you are not going anywhere until you’ve had at least a partial nap. If you want the couch, you can have the couch but if you want the bed I promise I am too hungover to even approach making a move on you. I like my fingers unbroken and I think we’re past the sex part of being friends." Stiles unfolded himself from the chair and trudged off to his room, Allison following suit after disposing of her coffee cup. They both hit the bed at the same time and were asleep in minutes. All thoughts of giant wolves, and the handsome deputy erased for now.


End file.
